


At Hello

by wynnebat



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Getting Together, Harry Lives, Hartwin Week, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a teapot older than you are," Harry says, when Eggsy hits on him for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I almost missed [Hartwin week](http://hartwinweek.tumblr.com)! Just found out about it a couple hours ago, so at least I can post on its last day :)

"I have a teapot older than you are," Harry says, when Eggsy hits on him for the first time. He's too mannered to roll his eyes, but only just so. Merlin and Roxy have left almost an hour ago, leaving them amongst poker chips, cards, and a steadily decreasing bottle.

Really, Harry's positive that his fellow senior agents have a much easier time with their protégés. But, they also don't have Eggsy. Eggsy, who's leaning his chair back, his feet pushing against the table legs, his legs casually open. It's not a gesture of flirting; by now, they've known each other for a year. Harry knows all his moves. He's ordered him to use them a couple times, though never on him.

"Bruv, you've gotta throw that thing away," Eggsy says, dubiously. "It could have microscopic mold or some shit."

"It has sentimental value." Admittedly, Harry hasn't taken it out in years.

"Still want to fuck you," Eggsy lets him know. "And date you."

Harry sighs. "I'm old enough to be your father." Even if Eggsy's father had lived, Harry would still be older than him. It's enough to make him reach for his glass.

"Older than my mum, too. Kinky, that. We could do kinky." Maybe a bit despite himself, Eggsy says, "I don't mind that. You're— fuck, you're pretty damn amazing. I'm glad I met you now. What would your younger self know about cracking the most uncrackable safe on the market?"

"Plenty, actually."

"Or Marcelle's."

"Much less, considering they opened only a few years ago."

Despite himself, Harry's eyes rest on Eggsy's form. It's hardly uncommon for men to seek out younger partners; he's one of the few of his college graduating class that isn't on his second, much younger, wife. God help him, but Harry can't think of anyone he'd rather have more, as stupid and irrational and immoral as he feels.

Eggsy knows when he's won—and in all honesty, he won months ago, the first time Harry looked over at him and saw a confident, capable young man, and wished for something more. "Pretty sure I'm a good fuck. Could blow you away with my twentysomething enthusiasm. And cock."

Harry rests his hand over his eyes for a moment, unsure of whether to laugh or groan. "How drunk are you?"

"Not too drunk to get it up, if that's what you mean."

"You're lucky you're pretty," Harry murmurs.

"And you're just lucky in general," Eggsy says, grinning as he lets his chair legs fall onto the floor with a thump. In a fluid, easy motion he crosses the space between them. Their ties weave together as Eggsy leans down to kiss him, and Harry can't remember a single reason to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
